


Healing

by CelestialWrath



Series: 31 Days of Apex [8]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Lifeline-Worries, Octane-Healing, Other, Post-Attack, Post-Quest, QUEST-SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWrath/pseuds/CelestialWrath
Summary: Lifeline was there after Octane lost his legs in that explosion that changed his life forever—and for the better, as he likes to say. It was only natural for her to be there for him again while he healed from that Prowler attack on King’s Canyon.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820284
Kudos: 5





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> I completely failed at uploading these but still, enjoy them!

Lifeline was there after Octane lost his legs in that explosion that changed his life forever—and for the better, as he likes to say. It was only natural for her to be there for him again while he healed from that Prowler attack on King’s Canyon.

Octane rested on his bed with D.O.C. plugged into his side while Lifeline watched over him and checked his vitals every few hours. After everything Octane had been through after losing his legs, she knew this recovery would be a piece of cake for him. 

Yet she couldn’t help worrying.

That was her job after all. She was there to worry about Octane every time he pulled dumb and rash plans like these. 

But deep inside, the real reason she was so worried about him now was because she felt guilty about what happened. If she hadn’t said anything that day, maybe Octane wouldn’t have gotten himself in all this trouble.

But here they were.

Feeling regret and wallowing in self-pity wouldn’t change anything. 

All Lifeline could do now was take care of Octane and help him heal his new scars.

Later, after they were done with Loba’s crazy artifact, she would find a way to make it up to him and hope that he forgave her.


End file.
